


A Matter of Honor (You're Going To Need A Head Start)

by Aoife



Series: 31 Days @ LJ: 2013 [5]
Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: 31_days, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Written to Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A discussion between Mike and Elizabeth, on one Pavel Young and Patronage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Honor (You're Going To Need A Head Start)

"Are you sure you don't want me to do something about him Mike."

"As much as I'd like to say yes Elizabeth, you know I can't."

"Dammit Mike; if he did to Honor what you and Commandant Hartley both think he did – or at least tried to do, then I don't want him in my Navy!"

"And until I can talk her into pressing charges Beth, if you break him, just because I don't like him then that will be exactly the kind of patronage I'm trying to avoid. He's a disgusting piece of work, and I've never going to allow myself to be alone with him, or allow another female officer to be alone with him, but …"

"Mike ... that creature has no place in my Navy, but unfortunately his family has no compunction about pulling the strings necessary to give him every head start … so, are you sure I can't ...?"

"Beth, you _promised_ -"

"And I keep my promises, Mike. I have no intentions of pulling any strings to do with your career - unless you _let_ me. That said, I would much rather have you as the first captain in your class than North Hollow's eldest."

"I can't let you, Beth - when I get my first hyper capable command, I have to have earned it. I don't want to have received it just because I'm your cousin, and that gave me a head start over every other officer in my class - even if that means I've got to watch others race past me."


End file.
